A Bedside Chat
by mjnousak
Summary: A heartfelt conversation between Blake and Yang after the Grimm invasion of Beacon.


"Yang, you've got a visitor!" Taiyang said as cheerfully as he could, quickly opening his daughter's bedroom door to let Blake inside. Yang smiled as Blake approached her bed, sitting in the chair beside it silently. Yang gave her dad a silent glance and he nodded, slowly closing the door as he stepped away. It was clear this wasn't a conversation he needed to hear.

"I'm sorry." Blake said quickly, sincerely, and almost in a way that sounded like she was pleading for mercy.

"It's alright" Yang replied succinctly. She knew this conversation would come at some point. She'd mulled it over in her head a few times while she was still under stricter watch and not allowed any visitors beyond the doctors and Qrow, who strong armed his way in to see her along with her dad.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."

"Yang, You're MISSING AN ARM!" Blake was shouting now, overcome with grief and guilt.

"I'll get a new one...Qrow already told me that General Ironwood's people have plenty of ways to make prosthetic limbs, and he'll get me a new one." This was true, she'd overheard Qrow essentially bully Ironwood into it when they thought she was sleeping and Ironwood had come to talk to Qrow. The phrase _"You_ _ **will**_ _give my niece a new arm or so help me James I'll_ _ **give her yours**_ _."_ It was rare her Uncle was that angry, but he was terrifying when he was, and she had a feeling Ironwood knew that as well.

"But it's still gone! And it-"

"It's Adam's fault, not yours." Yang said firmly, locking eyes with Blake before sighing and taking a deep breath. "Blake...Weiss and I split up to go help people. Can you imagine what would have happened if Weiss had come to try and save you instead?" Yang didn't like considering it, it was a very, _very_ dark alternative to what had happened. So, in that regard, she was almost grateful she'd gotten away with just a missing arm. She wasn't happy about it by any measure, but Weiss was worth an arm. Blake's eye widen as she began to sob. Yang pulled her into a one armed hug, letting Blake's head rest on her shoulder

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Blake repeated the apology, crying onto Yang's shoulder and hugging her teammate tight. She'd never felt so powerless in her life. She'd been able to always fight against those who hurt her, and now one of the ones hurting her was someone who she'd trusted above everyone else at one time.

"I'm not mad at you Blake, I'm mad at Adam. He did this, Him, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury did this." Yang said in what she's hoped was a soothing tone, though she could hear herself trying to restrain her own anger in her voice. "You did the right thing.. you saved me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Yang tightened her hug. "I cannot thank you enough for that."

"Why?" Blake sobbed. "Why are you...so calm?" She asked, barely believing that Yang wasn't shouting at her, wasn't screaming in rage.

"Because you're not the one I need to be angry at." Tears were streaming down Yang's face silently. "You didn't want this Blake, you'd never have wanted it" She sobbed a bit, her little facade of cold calmness fading fast. "Do you remember when I told you the story of when I almost got Ruby killed because I was looking for my mom?"

Blake nodded silently, sniffling and sobbing. Yang could feel the nod and she frowned for just a moment before continuing.

"I almost cost Ruby her life, and she didn't do anything to deserve that risk because of something I did. But I didn't want her to get hurt." Yang sniffled as well. "Ruby didn't get mad at me. Uncle Qrow did, but when Ruby woke up, she understood...if she can do that, then I can do the same thing for you." Yang shuddered as she wept openly. "If she could be so forgiving...then I have no reason not to be."

"Yang...I..." Blake wanted to keep apologizing, she couldn't think of anything else to do as she clung to her teammate. Weiss was on her way to visit Yang and Ruby from Atlas, much to her father's dismay. Blake didn't feel like she should be there when Weiss arrived.

"It'll be ok Blake." Yang tears slowed. "It's going to be ok...we just have to keep moving forward." She sniffled hard, hoping to stop her runny nose for a bit and she moved her hand up to Blake's head and rubbed between her ears gently. "I'm going to start training again soon. I'll need a sparring partner. I want you to help me recover so the next time we see Adam, we can kick his ass." Yang grinned, face a bit red and the tear streaks visible on her face.

"..."

"Don't go it alone." Yang said quickly. "Don't you _dare_ do what you did before the dance." She quickly reached down and grabbed Blake's hand. "You're not alone anymore. We're all here for you Blake. Me, Ruby, and Weiss. We're a team, and we're going to get through this _as a team_." Yang reiterated, firmly squeezing Blake's hand. "And if I have to keep you here by myself, **I** _ **will**_." Her eyes flickered from lilac to red for a moment. "I lost an arm, Blake... _please_...don't make me lose you too."

"I won't run." Blake declared, sobbed again as she felt more tears coming, but she nodded, returning to sobbing on Yang's shoulder and hugging her tight. She didn't want to admit it, but after everything that had happened over these last few months. Perhaps, in this single moment of reverie, guilt, and sadness, she felt safer and like she belonged more than ever before. Sitting there with her teammate in a cozy little house on the island as they shared a good cry. "Thank you."

~~RWBY~~

It's another one of those "What if" stories where Blake had stayed with Yang and Ruby after everything went down.I know it's a deviation from what likely happened in the show, but it's honestly a conversation I thought Yang and Blake would have. I can see Yang being understanding to Blake, knowing she didn't want this to happen and so she won't be angry at Blake

And she's been in this place before, but with the shoe on the other foot...kinda...Yang's still upset, but she won't direct it at Blake. I didn't want to have it where Yang's just sitting there being the mature and calm one, so I had her break down too. It's a sincere moment between two people who've just gone through some _very_ traumatic experiences together, and they're willing to be vulnerable together.

I won't lie, I don't like it that Blake ra., I'd hoped she'd stick around after everything, knowing her friends wouldn't abandon her, and she'd return the favor. I understand that she's scared that Adam will come for them now, but if he was, he'd already have given pursuit when she ran with Yang. If nothing else, I wanted Blake to have just a bit of reverie in a safe place, and with people like Taiyang and Qrow around, I'm betting that house is pretty safe.


End file.
